Maleficent: Mistress of Evil
Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is a American epic dark fantasy film directed by Joachim Rønning, with the screenplay written by Linda Woolverton , Micah Fitzerman-Blue and Noah Harpster. The film is a sequel to the 2014 film Maleficent, with Angelina Jolie returning to portray the titular role of Maleficent along with Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty. Cast * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora * Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Ingrith * Ed Skrein as Borra * Jenn Murray as Gerda * David Gyasi as Percival * Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip * Sam Riley as Diaval * Imelda Staunton as Knotgrasse * Juno Temple as Thistlewit * Lesley Manville as Flittle * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Connal * Robert Lindsay as King John * Judith Shekoni as Shrike * Kae Alexander as Ini * Michael Akinsulire as Queen's Royal Guard * Russell Balogh as Queen's Royal Guard #1 * Jermaine Cope as Tall Peasant * Scarlett Grant as Townsfolk Girl * Bruce Lester-Johnson as Forest Warrior Fey Grandfather Production On June 15, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures announced the sequel of 2014 film Maleficent, setting Linda Woolverton to write the screenplay of the film. Angelina Jolie's returning was not confirmed but the script was intended to be written for her role. Joe Roth would be back also to produce the film. On April 25, 2016, Disney officially confirmed the sequel and the return of Jolie and screenwriter Woolverton. On August 29, 2017, Disney hired Jez Butterworth to rewrite the script by Woolverton and Joe Roth was added as producer. In September 2017, Jolie stated that they "have been working on the script and this is going to be a really strong sequel." On October 3, 2017, Deadline reported that the film would be directed by Joachim Rønning and it would start filming in the first quarter of 2018. In April 2018, Ed Skrein was cast in the film to play the main villain role, while Elle Fanning was returning to play her role from the previous film. Michelle Pfeiffer was also added to play the queen in the film. In May 2018, it was announced that Harris Dickinson would replace Brenton Thwaites in the role of Prince Phillip, due to scheduling conflicts with the latter actor. Later it was also confirmed that Ian McKellen as the voice of Goofy, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Jenn Murray, David Gyasi, and Robert Lindsay had also joined the cast. Sam Riley, Josh Gad as the voice of Donald Duck, Imelda Staunton, Juno Temple, and Lesley Manville were also confirmed to reprise their roles from the prior film. Filming Principal photography on the film began on May 29, 2018 in the U.K. Gallery Promotional Maleficent-2-poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil triptych poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Character Poster 01.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Character Poster 02.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Character Poster 03.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Theatrical Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Banner.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 26.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 27.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 28.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 29.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 30.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 31.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 32.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 33.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 34.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 35.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 36.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 37.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 38.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 39.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Character Poster 04.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Character Poster 05.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Character Poster 06.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Real 3D Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil SG Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Ajfrena Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Dolby Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil UK Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil International Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Tracie Ching Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Aracely Muñoz Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Chris Digiart Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Fairy Poster 01.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Fairy Poster 02.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Hyper Activo Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Logo.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Jeremy Pailler Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Mike Mahle Poster.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil Chelsea Lowe Poster.jpg Stills File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 01.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 02.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 03.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 04.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 05.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 06.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 07.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 08.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 09.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 10.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 11.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 12.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 13.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 14.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 15.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 16.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 17.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 18.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 19.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 20.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 21.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 22.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 23.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 24.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil 25.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 40.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 41.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 42.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 43.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 44.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 45.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 46.jpg Maleficent Mistress of Evil 47.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 01.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 02.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 03.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 04.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 05.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 06.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 07.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 08.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 09.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 10.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 11.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 12.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 13.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 14.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 15.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 16.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 17.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 18.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 19.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 20.jpg File:Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Dark Fey 21.jpg Principal Photography Maleficent 2 Cast Set Chairs.jpg Category:Films